


Blue

by ZackFairy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Arekan, Complete, DGM, DGM Valentine 2018, Fluff, M/M, Yullen, dgmvalentine2018, dgmvalentines2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackFairy/pseuds/ZackFairy
Summary: This is a soulmate AU where you can't see the colour that is the colour of your soulmate's eyes until you make eye contact for the first time. Something about buses and rain. I'm bad at summaries so read to find out? * smiles sheepishly*





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 2018 DGM Valentine exchange. I'm your Valentine candy-crackpot! I'm sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy it!!  
> This is a soulmate AU where you can't see the colour that is the colour of your soulmate's eyes until you make eye contact for the first time.  
> This one shot is complete and I have no current plans to add to it. I might edit it a bit though. Just minor grammar, spelling, and other typos.

Allen has always been told that the sky is _blue_. The ocean is _blue_. The damn recycling bins are _blue_.

Actually, sometimes recycling bins are grey so he can never tell the difference.

To him it looks grey and bleak regardless.

Allen stares up at the monochromatic sky. The same as always. Grey sky giving to black after sunset, the splatter of dark grey clouds everywhere.

Sighing, Allen gets up from the bench he was sitting on as the bus approaches. He picks up his shoulder bag from the seat next to him, making his way to meet the bus.

The bus slows to a stop, doors opening.

Allen steps onto the bus, taking his lanyard with attached PRESTO card and tapping it against the PRESTO machine. He hears the machine beep indicating the payment going through. He nods at the bus driver, white hair bobbing, before making his way to a seat.

Allen is pleasantly surprised to find the bus empty, save for that one person in the back.

He makes his way to the back, making sure to keep hold of the overhead pole since buses start moving before you sit down.

As he reached the back of the bus, it lurched into motion. Allen being prepared for this just held on tighter to the pole, repositioning his feet for support. Once the bus’s movement smoothed out, Allen put his bag down on the seat. As he was sitting down onto the middle seat, the bus swerved, Allen lost his balance, falling onto the only other person on the bus.

“Ah!” Allen shrieked as he fell, reaching out his arms to grab onto something, anything that can be used to stop his fall.

“The fuck?” The distinctly male voice snarled upon impact, Allen’s back slamming against the person’s shoulder.

Thankfully for Allen’s head, he hit the person instead of the metal of the chairs or the window.

Unluckily for whoever Allen fell on, he got wedged between the window to his left and Allen.

At least Allen wasn’t still equipped with his bag. That would have hurt more.

Before Allen can regain his bearings, he is roughly shoved away, ending up on the floor with a yelp.

Allen looks up at the guy trying not to get angry with him for being so rough. It was his fault for not being more careful after all.

“Sorry about that, I wasn’t seated when the bus took that turn,” Allen says, as he tries not to roll his eyes, apologetic smile in place.

“Che, whatever, Beansprout,” The guy sneers, turning his head to the window.

Allen sits there speechless for a few seconds before registering what the rude guy referred to him as.

“ _Excuse you_ , I am _not_ a beansprout,” He hisses at the rude guy, finally taking a seat next to his bag, “my _name_ is _Allen_.”

“Like I care what your damn name is, Bean,” The insufferable guy says not looking back at Allen, “You’re just as fucking pale and scrawny as a fucking beansprout so you’re a beansprout, Beansprout.”

How many times did this jerk have to say beansprout in the same sentence?

Damn him.

Allen was being polite, and this is how he treats him. The absurdity!

“I _said_ , my _name_ is _Allen_. Do you need me to spell it for you since you clearly don’t have the mental capacity to say it?” Allen seethes at the man, who’s hair has no colour he notices.

“What-the-fuck-ever,” The man snaps back with finality.

Allen turns away and takes deep breaths to calm down. He doesn’t need an incident on the bus. He has to go to his lecture tomorrow afternoon.

Allen slides down to the window seat at the other side of the back row, dragging his bag with him.

Looking around the bus he’s once again reminded of how much he dislikes buses for the sole fact that their damn colour scheme is blue. In other words, he sees grey, with splashes of red and yellow occasionally.

Well he is used to a grey sky, so this shouldn’t be that different, but it bothers him in a different way. Buses are enclosed and feel like a different dimension, in contrast to the vast sky.

Allen loves sunsets the most because it’s the time when the grey sky blazes to life with reds, yellows, oranges, and pinks. It’s a breathtaking sight no matter how many times he’s seen it.

Allen notices that he’s about halfway home and it has started raining.

Isn’t that just splendid?

No umbrella. Jacket isn’t waterproof.

Leave it to Canadian weather to decide to ignore the forecast.

It wasn’t even supposed to be cloudy! But here it is, in front of his eyes, the rain is pouring down like the sky broke a dam or something.

His stop is a five-minute walk from his apartment building.

He’s going to get _soaked_.

Allen groans and wonders if this night could possibly get any worse.

 _But of course, it can!_ Allen hears fate laugh at him.

The bus stops. The lights go out.

Allen blinks, trying to adjust to the now dark bus.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but it seems the bus has stopped functioning,” The bus driver called back to them from the front, “I won’t know what the problem is without checking it but that may take a while. I suggest walking to the next stop and waiting for the next bus.”

While contemplating the pros and cons of simply staying and waiting until the rain lets up a bit or leaving to walk to the next stop, he hears the rude guy get up and walk to the front of the bus.

Well, it’s raining so hard now Allen couldn’t even make out the next stop, even though he knows it should be just over there, but it could be raining harder he supposed. So maybe he should just follow Rude Guy, so he doesn’t need to be in the rain alone.

Having decided on not being alone in the rain at night, Allen gathers his bag and jacket, checking to make sure he didn’t forget anything, then makes his way to the front, giving the bus driver a polite nod on the way out.

The rain slaps against him, wind whipping his hair around making the task of watching where he’s going much harder.

He squints trying to locate Rude Guy. Heaven knows how long it’ll take to get home if he doesn’t find the bus stop right away no thanks to his sense of direction.

Allen barely makes out the silhouette of a retreating figure ahead of the bus and promptly takes after it. As he’s running to catch up, he’s hoping it’s Rude Guy and not some random person that just happened to show up.

As he gets closer he recognizes the long ponytail from before, sighing in relief -mentally because he’s still running- and noticing him taking shelter under an awning of a building.

Allen slows down and merely speed-walks to the awning to join the Rude Guy.

He ducks under the awning and leans against the wall, taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He then peeks from the corner of his eyes to see Rude Guy glaring forward, long hair plastered to his face.

His face. Oh yes, his face. Even from where Allen is looking at it he can tell that it’s very pretty. Pretty. Huh. Well he must be hallucinating because of the darkness. Yup that’s it. There is no other explanation for him thinking Rude Guy was pretty.

Allen suddenly realizes that he doesn’t know when the next bus will come. So even though Rude Guy is rude, he’ll try to be civil with him.

“Excuse me,” Allen says, turning to face Rude Guy, who only grunts in response. Taking that as an affirmative Allen continues.

“Uh, do you, um, do you know when the next, uh, bus will get here?” Allen stammers out his question under the piercing glare of Rude Guy with the definitely pretty face.

Wait. No, that’s wrong. Not pretty. Not at all.

More importantly Allen can’t tell what the colour of his eyes is. Black? Dark Brown? Dark Grey? It’s too dark to tell. Maybe as soon as they get on the next bus he’ll get a proper look at his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Great. Just fan-fucking-tastic.

After taking a trip to the dojo in the city over, he discovered upon arrival that there was a double booking between his Kendo Team and the local Female Kickboxing Team (FKT) because some moron couldn’t be bothered to check the booking availability properly beforehand.

Kanda, as the captain of his team, had to be the one to negotiate with the FKT captain. It went great. Amazing. _Just fantastic_.

The fucking FKT got the dojo for the day.

The _whole team_ came along with the Local Kendo Team for practice matches but the FKT had it booked for _actual_ matches, so they got priority. Then that sorry excuse for a manager apologizes dismissively.

Like hell just an apology will make up for lost time and effort to come to the dojo. They had to rent a bus to get the whole team to go and even made them take leave from classes for the day. They had this trip planned months in advance.

Fucking moron.

Kanda’s whole team had to go back and just go to their regular dojo for regular practice with regular opponents.

By the time he called it a day, Kanda was livid. He was so aggravated by the day’s events that the short practice session they had didn’t help him blow off steam.

What better way to end off this perfect day than his ride home breaking down and stranding him in the rain with an annoying brat?

How about a _working fucking bus_?

Not only does Beansprout crash into him, he has to follow him too.

Well, as long as the brat leaves him be then he doesn’t give a damn what Bean does.

Damn scrawny brat.

No sooner than Kanda thought did Beansprout actually say something. Of course, he had to talk.

“Uh, do you, um, do you know when the next, uh, bus will get here?” The brat squeaks out.

Kanda realizes he’s been glaring at the brat and turns away with a click of the tongue.

“No,” He grinds out, regulating his breathing to stop himself from snapping.

Beansprout seems to have enough sense to shut up after that.

Kanda enjoys the sound of the rain, sneaking the occasional glance at Beansprout and finding himself appreciating his almost ethereal look. He’s so pale Kanda would have magically started believing in something ridiculous like ghosts. The earlier crash proved otherwise though.

After waiting for an agonizing-

Wait, 15 minutes? _Only 15 fucking minutes?_ Fuck that felt like half an hour not 15 minutes.

Kanda shakes himself out of his thoughts and follows Beansprout as he’s making his way to the edge of the sidewalk, a signal to the bus driver that he plans to get on. Dumb bus won’t stop otherwise.

The bus driver nods at them as they board. As soon as the doors close the bus starts moving. Kanda notices Bean gripping the support handles, knuckles white.

Damn brat learned something after all. All it took was a fall on a stranger. Kanda just so happened to be the lucky person who taught him by being his cushion

Kanda notices Bean make his way to the back again, clicking his tongue.

There’s no way he’ll be the one to change his spot.

Suddenly Bean stops dead, causing Kanda to almost run into him.

“The hell Beansprout? What’s the hold up?” Kanda growls out, irritation rising to dangerous levels.

He _just_ got his irritation under control! Is this karma for hitting the stupid Rabbit this morning?

His irritation is nearing violent levels when Bean doesn’t reply and instead just keeps standing there.

Kanda shoves past him, barely catching the whispered word “blue”.

Kanda turns his head, unable to contain his piqued interest.

Their eyes meet.

Bean’s eyes. He’s never seen that colour before. It’s like a weird shade of light purple or light blue? Kind of black too?

_Grey._

That’s the only explanation.

But that means Beansprout is-

“Blue, your eyes are blue right?” A whisper, trembling voice coming from Bean, his eyes are wide.

Kanda turns around fully to face ‘Sprout properly.

“Your eyes-” Kanda is cut off by the bus driver telling them to sit down.

Kanda turns to the closest seat with the click of his tongue and drags Beansprout with him.

He hears Bean yelp as soon as he makes contact and scoffs, dragging him down to the seat next to his and faces him.

“Your eyes, are they grey?” Kanda demands.

“Blue, I can see blue,” ‘Sprout stammered, trembling.

Fuck he’s going to cry.

“Yes, my eyes are fucking blue and so are the damn seats,” Kanda snapped, fists clenching and unclenching, “Now answer the damn question Beansprout.”

“My name is Allen!” Bean hisses back, seemingly snapping out of whatever trance he was in.

Beansprout looks around the bus in awe. For a moment he looks disoriented, like he doesn’t know where he is. Then he looks back at Kanda, his eyes, and lingers there.

After a whole 30 seconds of silence, Kanda loses the remainder of his already dwindling patience and snaps again.

“Hey idiot Bean, answer me!” Kanda barks, startling ‘Sprout.

“Gr-grey, my eyes are grey,” Beansprout _finally_ replies, voice wobbly.

 _Ugh he’s so going to cry._ Kanda is not going to deal with him if he cries regardless of who he is or will be to him.

“Don’t you dare fucking cry ‘Sprout,” Kanda says voice taut.

“I’m not going to cry!” Bean hisses at him.

Kanda takes a moment to breath, getting his irritation under control.

“So, um, wanna go for coffee sometime?” Beansprout says, voice small, breathing normal again.

Kanda gawks at him for a good minute, the only sound coming from the hum of the engine.

_Did Beansprout just seriously ask him out?_

In his shock he forgets to add the normal heat to his words.

“With a bean like you?” Is the only thing that comes out.

Apparently, the lack of the usual bite is taken as an affirmative and Beansprout smiles. And not that fake shit from when he apologized for crashing into Kanda. No. This smile lights up his whole face, beauty he didn’t think was possible on a person. Otherworldly.

“I’m not a beansprout,” He retorts, smiling still, “How far is your house from the mall?”

Kanda has stopped giving a fuck when ‘Sprout smiled.

“I’ve still got a while to go, another 2o minutes after the stop at the mall,” He states.

Bean is the reason Kanda doesn’t need to see anything grey flicker between white and black when he’s not concentrating on it. That was irritating as hell, so ‘Sprout might as well get a chance.

“My stop is the plaza before the mall bus terminal. If you’d like we can go to a nice coffee shop I know there?” Beansprout inquires, almost bouncing in his seat.

Suddenly he freezes and starts freaking out again before Kanda can reply.

“No- that is- I didn’t mean it like that!” He stammers out, face reddening, arms waving in front of his face frantically.

 “I know calm the fuck down idiot,” Kanda hisses, own cheeks reddening.

Both look away from each other at that.

Finally, Kanda decides to make the next move.

Seriously, where did the ‘Sprout’s nerve from earlier go?

“The coffee better be good,” Kanda mutters, looking back at Bean.

The crestfallen face hops back into a dazzling smile, head nodding eagerly.

“It definitely has amazing coffee,” He chirps.

Kanda could swear this kid is bipolar. He goes from freaking out to happy to sad to freaked out to happy within the span of a few minutes.

“So, you uh, wanna meet tomorrow morning?” Nervous chatter forces Kanda to focus on Beansprout again.

Kanda looks at Bean. Then stares some more, simply blinking.

He thinks then, why the hell not? He might be a beansprout but he’s a cute beansprout.

_Did he just seriously think of ‘Sprout as **cute**?_

Kanda inwardly shudders at the word but can’t deny the truth of it.

“Che, fine. What time,” He demands more than asks.

Kanda almost feels bad for his curtness when he sees ‘Sprout grimace slightly but scoffs instead.

“Your number,” Beansprout says, voice quivering still but determined look from earlier back, “In case something happens later we can contact each other.”

Kanda takes out his cellphone, looking skeptically at Bean who has his hand stretched out, palm up, seemingly ready to take the not-really-offered cellphone.

Ignoring the offered hand, Kanda merely raises an elegant, dark eyebrow at ‘Sprout.

After a few seconds of Beansprout frowning in confusion, he suddenly blushes and starts digging through his own bag.

He takes out his cellphone, holding it out to Kanda sheepishly.

Kanda snorts -to his own horror- in amusement at the display. He then takes the offered communication device and replaces it with his own on the outstretched palm.

Looking at the phone more closely, he realizes the model is the same as his, just the older version. Pleased with this discovery, he proceeds to add his own cellphone number in the contacts menu of the phone.

Looking up he sees ‘Sprout still working on adding his number, brows furrowed in concentration. It must be the new functions that are confusing him. Brat.

“Che, give it here I’ll add it in you just tell me the numbers,” Kanda says, smirking at Beansprout.

‘Sprout attempts to glare at him through his reddening face, instead looking like he’s pouting. Kanda finds himself repressing a chuckle at the antics. The Bean is pretty interesting.

  He then realizes he thought of ‘Sprout as cute again. Damn, this is bad. He’s only known him for an hour at most and he’s already like this. Agreeing because Bean’s _cute_.

Finishing adding the number and adding the contact name as _Beansprout_ , he tossed back the phone he realized was still on his lap.

Bean manages to catch the phone properly and looks at the newly added information.

“Kanda, so your name is Kanda,” He murmurs, Kanda barely catching his words.

“Che, yeah what of it?” Kanda scoffs at him.

“Oh, nothing it’s just that you haven’t introduced yourself yet and I just found out your name and wanted to say it,” ‘Sprout says quickly, averting his eyes.

“Che, beansprout,” Kanda says, a ghost of a smile crawling its way onto his face.

Heh this brat really _is_ cute even if he is annoying too.

“So, um, I have class at one in the afternoon so want to meet up in the morning?” Beansprout speaks up, eyes looking down at his phone screen as if it held the answer he wanted.

Kanda merely grunted in agreement, deciding to let the ‘Sprout decide the time. He was initially supposed to be at the kendo meet and not back the same day, so he has nothing to do anyway.

 “So, is 10 in the morning a good time for you?” Bean says, finally looking up at Kanda.

“Che, fine. Where?” Kanda replies curtly.

Just then Kanda hears his phone ping, notifying him that he got a text. He ignores it in favour of hearing Beansprout’s reply.

“I just texted you the address. It’s a café near the mall,” ‘Sprout states, now looking Kanda directly in the eyes.

Kanda rolls his eyes and checks his phone to see the address of the café.

“Che, I know this café, it has good tea,” Kanda says, not able to stop the almost non-existent grin at the choice of café.

So, Beansprout has some taste after all, huh.

“Better be there at 10 sharp, Bean,” Kanda smirks, relishing in the reaction he gets.

“It’s Allen! How many times do I have to say it? Do you need me to spell it out for you? A-L-L-E-N,” Bean glowers at him.

Kanda almost laughs outright at Beansprout for actually spelling out his name _out loud_.

“Whatever, a beansprout is a beansprout, Beansprout,” Kanda’s smirk grows as Bean trembles, fist clenched around his phone.

“ _I said my name_ -” Bean cuts himself off at announcement of the next stop.

Beansprout pulls the yellow wire to signal a stop request and slings his bag over his shoulder.

“See you tomorrow,” he says, voice uncertain.

Kanda clicks his tongue.

“As if I won’t show up after I promised idiot,” Kanda snaps, “You’d better not be late.”

Nodding, Allen makes his way to the bus door, smile still there, growing even.

Cute.

Kanda clicks his tongue again. It’ll take a while before he can accept thinking of anyone as _cute_. Damn ‘Sprout.

He watches Beansprout leave the bus and dash to get out of the rain, jacket hood on his head.

What are the chances of meeting his supposed soul mate on the day he buses instead of drives?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as he leaves the bus, hood over his head, the rain pummels down on him. Allen runs as fast as he dares in the wet conditions, looking for the familiar awning that he always walks under to-and-from the bus stop.

Allen’s feet pound on the paved sidewalk, the odd puddle splashing as he passes. He rounds a corner into his apartment building parking lot, making his way to the now visible entrance.

Finally making it into the first set of doors, he fumbles with his bag looking for his key card before entering the lobby of his apartment building. He nods in greeting at the security personnel at the front desk as he passes through, using his key card on the next door before making it to the elevators.

Allen leans on the elevator wall opposite of the door, sighing.

Even though he’s soaked down to his underwear, Allen finds himself grinning like an idiot. He did not expect to run into his soulmate so early in his life. Actually, Allen expected to never meet his soulmate at all. He never expected to see _blue_.

It was so beautiful he actually _choked up_ in front of the guy. It was embarrassing really. The guy didn’t seem to care about that as much as Allen blocking his way though.

_Floor 14, going up._

Allen is jarred out of his thoughts at the sudden announcement of his floor.

The doors open, and he rummages his bag for his house keys as he makes his way to his door.

“Aha, there it is,” He cheers, as he fishes his keys out of his bag and unlocks his door, making his way inside and locking the door behind him.

As much as Allen wants to just sit down, he’s still soaking wet and in front of his door. Allen drops his phone, keys, and bus pass on the counter.

Sighing in resignation, Allen starts peeling off his dripping clothes and tossing them to the side of the small entrance hall.

A battle with his shoes later, some of the things he put on the counter have been knocked over.

“I’ll pick it up later I don’t feel like bending over right now,” Allen grumbles at the bus pass on the floor.

Allen grabs a change of clothes, heading to shower. On the way he hangs his wet clothes oh some chairs.

After a _warm_ shower, Allen sets his alarm early and picks out an outfit for the next morning.

Allen smiles to himself as he gets ready for bed.

 _It’s a date_.

Allen lies in bed trying to sleep for an hour with no success. He keeps thinking about Kanda and how tomorrow will go. He looks over at his digital clock.

_12:47 A.M._

Allen sighs, getting up to eat something maybe that will help him sleep.

~x~

Allen’s eyes fly open and he jolts up looking at the clock.

_9:02 A.M._

He launches of the bed, going for his pre-prepared clothes and rushes to put them on. He rushes to the bathroom groaning at the state of his hair and himself in general.

“How the hell did my alarm not wake me up?” he screeches at no one in particular.

He brushes his teeth, washes his face, fixes his hair and books it. Giving himself a final onceover, he grabs his bag and shoves the items on the counter into his bag, leaving his keys out to lock the door.

Allen checks the time on his phone in the elevator.

_9:35 A.M._

“If I speed walk I should make it on time,” He sighs, body relaxing against the elevator wall.

~x~

 Allen takes a few deep breaths before going into Ancient Drop Café. He checks his phone again. No messages or calls.

_9:57 A.M._

“Just barely made it,” Allen mumbles to himself.

Although he was in a hurry, Allen still admired the sky on his way. He can’t wait to see the sunrise and sunset when being able to see blue.

Maybe he can see them with Kanda. That would be nice. He doesn’t seem like the time for romantics though.

He goes into Ancient Drop, eyes immediately scanning for a raven, high ponytail.

He spots him sitting in a corner away from most other customers.

He makes his way to the table taking another deep breath before alerting the other of his arrival.

“Hi Kanda,” He says, mentally slapping himself for such a lame greeting.

“Che, Beansprout’s on time huh,” Kanda smirks up at Allen.

“Of course I’m on time JerKanda!” Allen seethes, sitting down across from Kanda.

“What the hell did you just call me, Bean?” Kanda growls, eyes narrowing.

“I called you a jerk, JerKanda,” Allen smirks, enjoying watching Kanda reining in his temper, “Anyway if you’re going to call me Beansprout then you’re JerKanda.”

“Che, whatever ‘Sprout,” Kanda huffs.

“Aww, you cuties have such adorable nicknames for each other!” A voice says, close enough that they should have noticed the person already.

Their heads snap towards the source of the voice, one with heated words ready, the other horrified expression ready.

They both stop short when they see Jerry, the owner himself at their table with his notepad and pen.

“Well what shall I get you cuties, hmm?” He askes from behind his shades, too wide smile stretched across his face.

 “I’ll have my usual please,” Allen chirps, smiling at the chef.

“Green tea,” Kanda says curtly, clearly trying to keep the heated words from escaping.

Allen turns to face Kanda again taking in the sheer _blue_ of his eyes.

“Che, idiot, Bean,” Kanda smirks, patting down Allen’s hair, “Your hair’s a mess, it’s a wonder you made it on time.”

Allen stiffens at the unexpected gesture. He blinks Kanda with confused eyes.

Kanda has what could almost be called a smile sneaking onto his face. His eyes twinkle with amusement. It’s barely noticeable, but its there.

Allen grins at Kanda, thinking about the reaction he’d get if he told Kanda he couldn’t sleep because of excitement of nervousness. Probably something like _stupid ‘Sprout_.

“I overslept because I couldn’t fall asleep last night since I was excited and nervous to see you again,” Allen’s grin resembling Cheshire Cat’s.

Unsurprisingly, Kanda replies with _idiot Beansprout_ , but to his utmost surprise, Kanda actually _averts_ his eyes and Allen sees pink dusting his cheeks.

Huh, so even the stoic, rude, brash Kanda has a cute side.

Allen’s grin almost seems to split his face with how wide it has grown at his discovery.

This will be fun.

After a few minutes of silence, their order arrives, and they eat. Kanda doesn’t hide his disgust at how Allen _eats_ at all.

“What the fuck Bean, are you even breathing?” Kanda glowers, face scrunching in revulsion.

Allen merely flashes him a quick, playful grin before resuming stuffing his face.

Kanda shakes his head at him and glares at his tea as if it has the answer to how Allen practically inhales his food.

As they eat, at least in Allen’s case, both sneak glances at the other when they think the other is occupied. They end up making eye contact during one of their not-so-sneaky glances and Allen loses himself in those eyes again.

They’re jolted out of their trance when a waiter gives a forced cough to get their attention.

“Would you like anything else?” He asks, fidgeting with his pen.

After a quick glance at Kanda and getting a roll of the eyes as a response, Allen asks for a separate bill for each of them. Kanda doesn’t say anything but seems almost impressed.

Allen wonders if it’s Kanda getting over his disgust or if it’s the fact that Allen paid for himself. He suspects the latter since he’s never known anyone to get over his eating habits so quickly before.

Allen check the time and realizes it’s already ten past noon and starts rummaging for his bus pass. If he leaves now he should make it on time to his lecture.

“Che, what are you doing ‘Sprout,” Kanda demanded, arms crossed and glaring.

This guy always with the scowling and glaring. Almost makes Allen think his earlier basically-a-smile never happened. Almost.

“Looking for my bus pass, I have a lecture soon,” Allen replies, searching getting more frantic.

Then it hits him.

“I never remembered to pick it up this morning in my rush!” Allen exclaims, facepalming.

“Che, an idiot will always be an idiot. It’s a wonder you got into university at all,” Kanda mocks, getting up.

Allen just stands there, jaw hanging open at the words.

_Who does this jerk think he is?_

 “Guess there’s no choice, let’s go, Bean. I’ll drive you” Kanda smirks back at him as he makes his way out.

Allen sputters still frozen in shock, but for a different reason now.

“If you don’t hurry the hell up I’m leaving you behind ‘Sprout,” Kanda calls back from the café door.

That seems to snap Allen out of his stupor, and he rushes after Kanda, earlier panic melting into a warm feeling.

“Coming!” He calls back.

They get into the car, only the humming of the engine is heard throughout the ride.

Allen tried to strike up a conversation but decided against distracting Kanda. Who knows what can happen with that temper of his.

“Up to that building is fine,” Allen directs.

Hopping out of the car, Allen turns around to face Kanda before leaving.

“Thanks for the ride Kanda you really saved me,” He smiles at him.

“Che, it’s all because a certain idiot Bean forgot his bus pass,” Kanda smirks at him.

“I already told you it was your fault!” Allen huffs, pouting.

“Yeah whatever. When do you finish?” Kanda asks, completely ignoring Allen’s retort.

“Huh? Oh, uh, at five why?” Allen inquires, brows furrowed.

“Che, to pick you up idiot. It’s not like your bus pass will magically show up when you need to go home,” Kanda growls at him.

“Oh okay,” Allen oh so intelligently says.

“I’ll be here at five sharp, don’t be late,” He commands.

“O-okay I got it! I wasn’t late this morning, was I?” Allen stammer, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Whatever, now go before you’re late ‘Sprout,” Kanda says dismissively.

“It’s Allen! And yeah okay, see you later,” Allen grins despite the hated nickname.

Kanda drives off immediately after Allen closes the car door.

Allen speeds off to his lecture, silly smile taking over his features the whole way.

He can’t wait until his lectures for the day end.


End file.
